YuGiOh's A Christmas Carol
by Uenna
Summary: *UPDATE! Chapter 4 IS NOW UP! Sorry for the delay!!* The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! brings one of the most famous Christmas Stories by Charles Dickens to life! Will the play be a disater? Read to find out!
1. Marley's Ghost Part 1 of 2

*Leena and Chibi Yagi are sitting in the theatre with a whole bunch of other people*  
  
Leena: *looks up at you* [whispering]: Oh hey! Glad you're here! Me and Chibi Yagi got tickets to see a play! *holds up tickets*  
  
Chibi Yagi: It's called "Yu-Gi-Oh!'s A Christmas Carol"!  
  
Leena: Yupyup, and the cast has PERSONALLY asked me to read the disclaimer for them. Yagi? Take it away!  
  
Chibi Yagi: What?! *sigh* Fine..  
  
Leena does not own ANY of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, nor any real Anime chatacter what so ever. She also does not own the famous Christmas story: "A Christmas Carol", which this play is based on, nor the idea of making "A Christmas Carol" and cartoon/anime crossover.  
  
Leena: Though everone's doing it, so I thought I'd join in! ^_^  
  
Chibi Yagi: o.o; right. Anyway, she also does not own the theatre we're sitting in.  
  
Leena: True...oh hey! The shows starting! Shh!  
  
*lights dim*  
  
Chibi Yagi: Enjoy the show!  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Applause]  
  
Yugi: *walks onto the stage* Welcome one and all to this play: "Yu-Gi-Oh!'s A Christmas Carol"!  
  
[More Applause]  
  
Yugi: As some of you may know, this play was written by...um.....*reads little card in his hand* Charles Dickens! ^_^; Yup. A great story. We've changed a few parts of it though. Oh well. Anyway, I better get to the point. I'm the narrator of the story. ^_^ ok.  
  
And now to begin the show! *walks off stage*  
  
[Even More Applause]  
  
*The scene is in a shop. Joey is dressed up in rags, sitting by a small fire. Just then Kaiba (who well-dressed, since he's playing Scrooge) walks onto the stage*  
  
Ryou: *runs in* A Merry Christmas Uncle! God save you!  
  
Kaiba: GAH! Don't sneak up on me like that!!!!!  
  
Ryou: But I'm suppose to. It's in the script.  
  
Kaiba: Oh. Urm... *clears throat* Bah! Humbug!  
  
Ryou: Christmas a humbug, uncle! You don't mean that, I am sure.  
  
Kaiba: I do, Merry Christmas! What right you have to be merry? What reason have you to be merry? You're poor enough.  
  
Ryou: Come, then. What right have you to be dismal? What reason have you to be morose? You're rich enough.  
  
Joey: BURN KAIBA!  
  
Kaiba: [whispers]: It's in the script dumbass!!  
  
Joey: Oops. o.o;  
  
Kaiba: *grumbles then turns to Ryou* Bah! Humbug!  
  
Joey: You already said that, Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: -_-;  
  
Ryou: Don't be cross, uncle.  
  
Kaiba: What else can I be? When I live in such a world of fools as this Merry Christmas! Out upon merry Christmas. What's Christmas time to you but a time for paying bills without money; a time for finding yourself a year older, but not an hour richer; a time for balancing your books and having every item in 'em through a round dozen of months presented dead against you? If I could work my will.  
  
Joey: *yawns and looks at his watch*  
  
Kaiba: *growls @ Joey* Every idiot *points to Joey* who goes about with ``Merry Christmas'' on his lips, should be boiled with his own pudding, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart. He should!  
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
Ryou: Uncle!  
  
Kaiba: Nephew! Keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine.  
  
Ryou: Keep It! But you don't keep it.  
  
Kaiba: Let me leave it alone, then. Much good may it do you! Much good it has ever done you!  
  
Ryou: There are many things from which I might have derived good, by which I have not profited, I dare say. Christmas among the rest. But I am sure I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round -- apart from the veneration due to its sacred name and origin, if anything belonging to it can be apart from that -- as a good time: a kind, forgiving, charitable, pleasant time: the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow-passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys. And therefore, uncle, though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe that it has done me good, and will do me good; and I say, God bless it!  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Ryou: Don't make me repeat it again!  
  
Joey: Fine.  
  
Kaiba: *looks at Joey* Let me hear another sound from you, and you'll keep your Christmas by losing your situation. You're quite a powerful speaker, sir, *turns back to Ryou* I wonder you don't go into Parliament.  
  
Ryou: I know! It's so unfair! (OOPS) I mean... Don't be angry, uncle. Come! Dine with us tomorrow.  
  
Kaiba: ...um.  
  
Ryou: But why? Why?  
  
Kaiba: Why did you get married?  
  
Ryou: Because I fell in love.  
  
Kaiba: Oh... *ahem* Because you fell in love! Good Afternoon!  
  
Ryou: Nay, uncle, but you never came to see me before that happened. Why give it as a reason for not coming now?  
  
Kaiba: Good Afternoon.  
  
Ryou: I want nothing from you; I ask nothing of you; why cannot we be friends?  
  
Kaiba: GOOD AFTERNOON.  
  
Joey: Geez, Ryou. Stop making him repeat himself!!  
  
Ryou: Script, Joey. Script.  
  
Joey: Oh.  
  
Kaiba: *sighs*  
  
Ryou: I am sorry, with all my heart, to find you so resolute. We have never had any quarrel, to which I have been a party. But I have made the trial in homage to Christmas, and I'll keep my Christmas humour to the last. So A Merry Christmas, uncle!  
  
Kaiba: Good Afternoon!  
  
Ryou: And A Happy New Year!  
  
Kaiba: *growls* GOOD AFTERNOON!!! Damnit, just leave already!  
  
Ryou: Hmph. *walks past Joey and wishes him a Merry Christmas, then walks off stage*  
  
Joey: *waves to Ryou*  
  
Kaiba: There's another fellow. My clerk, with fifteen shillings a week, and a wife and family, talking about a merry Christmas. I'll retire to Bedlam.  
  
Joey: You ain't old enough to reitre, Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: *glances @ Joey*  
  
Joey: Oh, right. Script.  
  
Kaiba: *sighs*  
  
  
[Curtain closes and everone in the audience claps]  
  
Yugi: *walks onto the stage* Well, that's it for the first part of our play! The next scene shall start in about 10 minutes! Use this time to use the bathroom!  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Leena: Well, that's it for chapter 1!  
  
Chibi Yagi: Just to note, viewers, a lot of the lines in this scene were actually from the story "A Christmas Carol", which Leena also does not own.  
  
Leena: Cause if I did, I'd be dead.  
  
Chibi Yagi: Urm...yes.  
  
Leena: Is it just me, or was Ryou the only one able to keep his lines straight?  
  
Chibi Yagi: I don't think Joey knows that this is a play.  
  
Leena: Ditto.  
  
Chibi Yagi: Well, I don't know about you, but I need to use the bathroom!  
  
Leena: Be my guest.  
  
Chibi Yagi: *nods, hops out of his seat and runs out of theatre*  
  
Leena: Well, part 2 will probably be coming soon, so until then, send in your reviews! I would appreciate them! Thanks! 


	2. Marley's Ghost Part 2 of 2

Leena: Oh hi! Welcome back! You made it here just in time! Part 2 is going to start soon!  
  
Chibi Yagi: *hops back into his chair* I'm back!  
  
Leena: Geez, how long does it take you to use the bathroom?!  
  
Chibi Yagi: There was a line!  
  
Leena: *sighs* Whatever.  
  
Chibi Yami: *pops up out of nowhere* TO THE EXTREME!!!!!! *disappears*  
  
Leena: *blink*  
  
Chibi Yagi: *blink*  
  
Leena: Ooooooooo....kkkk............  
Um..Yagi? Why don't you do the disclaimer?  
  
Chibi Yagi: AGAIN?! *sigh* Ok.  
  
Leena does not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor any real anime character what-so-ever. She owns me though. She also does not own the story A Christmas Carol, which the play is based on, or the idea of making an A Christmas Carol and Anime/Cartoon crossover. Some lines in the play are acutally FROM A Christmas Carol, which Leena also does not own.  
  
Leena: Thank you Yagi-chan! ^_^  
  
Chibi Yagi: ^_^  
  
Leena: Oop, shh! Part 2 is starting!  
  
Chibi Yagi: Enjoy the show!  
  
*lights dim again*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Applause]  
  
Yugi: *hops onto the stage* Hi! Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed your break! Part 2 of chapter 1 is about to begin! *hops back off stage*  
  
[Applause]  
  
*Curtain opens. The scene is still in the shop. Joey is still huddled by the fire, and Kaiba is still just standing there.*  
  
[Knock on door]  
  
Joey: Comin'!!! *runs over to door and opens it*  
  
*2 old men walk in*  
  
Old Man #1: Scrooge and Marley's, I believe. Have I the pleasure of addressing Mr Scrooge, or Mr Marley?  
  
Kaiba: Mr Marley has been dead these seven years. He died seven years ago, this very night.  
  
Joey: Creepy...  
  
Old Man #2: We have no doubt his liberality is well represented by his surviving partner.  
  
Old Man #1: At this festive season of the year, Mr Scrooge, it is more than usually desirable that we should make some slight provision for the Poor and destitute, who suffer greatly at the present time. Many thousands are in want of common necessaries; hundreds of thousands are in want of common comforts, sir.  
  
Kaiba: Are there no prisons?  
  
Old Man #2: Plenty of prisons.  
  
Kaiba: And the Union workhouses? Are they still in operation?  
  
Old Man #2: They are. Still, I wish I could say they were not.  
  
Kaiba: The Treadmill and the Poor Law are in full vigour, then?  
  
Old Man: #1: Both very busy, sir.  
  
Joey: *is getting dizzy from looking from Kaiba, to one old man, to Kaiba, then the other old man trying to follow the conversation* @_@ Oy..  
  
Kaiba: Oh! I was afraid, from what you said at first, that something had occurred to stop them in their useful course, I'm very glad to hear it.  
  
Old Man #2: Under the impression that they scarcely furnish Christian cheer of mind or body to the multitude, a few of us are endeavouring to raise a fund to buy the Poor some meat and drink, and means of warmth. We choose this time, because it is a time, of all others, when Want is keenly felt, and Abundance rejoices. What shall I put you down for?  
  
Kaiba: Nothing!  
  
Old Man #1: You wish to be anonymous?  
  
Kaiba: I wish to be left alone. Since you ask me what I wish, gentlemen, that is my answer. I don't make merry myself at Christmas and I can't afford to make idle people merry. I help to support the establishments I have mentioned: they cost enough: and those who are badly off must go there.  
  
Joey: (I have no idea what these folks are talking about..)  
  
Kaiba: SUHT UP WHEELER!!  
  
Joey: Wha--?! You can't tell what I said!!!  
  
Kaiba: Yes I can! Since this is a story, I can read your mind because all I have to do is read what's typed up above me!!  
  
Joey: THAT'S NO FAIR!!!  
  
Kaiba: LIFE ISN'T FAIR YOU STUPID CANINE!  
  
Joey: WHY YOU--  
  
Old Man #1: A-HEM.  
  
Kaiba: Oh..*blink* Sorry. You were saying?  
  
Old Man #1: Um..oh, oh yes. Many can't go there; and many would rather die.  
  
Kaiba: If they would rather die, they had better do it, and decrease the surplus population. Besides -- excuse me -- I don't know that.  
  
Old Man #2: But you might know it.  
  
Kaiba: It's not my business. It's enough for a man to understand his own business, and not to interfere with other people's. Mine occupies me constantly. Good afternoon, gentlemen!  
  
Joey: And don't make him repeat himself! It gets annoying after a while!  
  
Kaiba: Wheeler...  
  
Joey: o.o *huddles over fire again*  
  
Old Man #1 and #2: *look at each other, then walk off stage*  
  
Kaiba: *looks out the window, then looks down at Joey* You'll want all day tomorrow, I suppose?  
  
Joey: If quite convenient, Sir.  
  
Kaiba: It's not convenient, and it's not fair. If I was to stop half-a-crown for it, you'd think yourself ill-used, I 'll be bound?  
  
Joey: *smiles faintly*   
  
Kaiba: And yet, you don't think me ill-used, when I pay a day's wages for no work.  
  
Joey: It's only once a year.  
  
Kaiba: A poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every twenty-fifth of December! *puts on his coat* But I suppose you must have the whole day. Be here all the earlier next morning!  
  
Joey: Alright.  
  
Kaiba: *walks out the door, grumbling*  
  
Joey: *gets his coat on, and walks out the door*  
  
*The scene changes magically and Kaiba is walking into his mansion*  
  
Yugi: As Scrooge goes into his house on Christmas Eve, he hears the sound of ghostly chains dragging along the floor. *looks off stage and nods*  
  
Tea and Mai: *start to shake some chains and make them hit the floor and such*  
  
Kaiba: *looks around* Could it be..?  
  
*cellar door swings open and chain sounds get louder*  
  
Kaiba: It's humbug still! I won't believe it. *looks in cellar door*  
  
*flames come out of the cellar door*  
  
Kaiba: OW!! Easy on the flamethrower!!!  
  
*flames stop*  
  
Kaiba: *falls down* I know him! Marley's Ghost!!  
  
Pegasus: *steps out of cellar door and laughs kinda evilly*  
  
Kaiba: *blink*  
  
Pegasus: *stops laughing* Huh?  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Pegasus: Kaiba Boy, I'm suppose to be a ghost. You have to be scared.  
  
Kaiba: Oh.. [monotone]: Ahhhhh...  
  
Pegasus: *blink*  
  
Yugi: Aww man!  
  
Yami: Let me handle this, Yugi. Psst!! Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Huh? *looks over*  
  
Yami: *waves 1 of Kaiba's BEWD over a lit cigarette lighter*  
  
Kaiba: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: That's better.  
  
Yami: *smiles proudly*  
  
Yugi: Where'd you get a cigarette lighter?!  
  
Yami: Internet.  
  
Yugi: Huh..O.O Yami! The card!!!  
  
Yami: The wha--HOLY CRAP!!!!!! *tries to blow out flame that started in the corner of Kaiba's BEWD*  
  
Kaiba: What's going on back there?  
  
Pegasus: *steps infront of Kaiba's view of Yami* Um uh..stick to your lines, Kaiba Boy!  
  
Kaiba: Oh yeah..How now! What do you want with me?  
  
Pegasus: Much.  
  
Kaiba: Who are you?  
  
Pegasus: Ask me who I WAS.  
  
Kaiba: Who WERE you then. You're particular, for a shade.  
  
Pegasus: In life I was your partner, Jacob Marley.  
  
Kaiba: Can you -- can you sit down?  
  
Pegasus: I can.  
  
Kaiba: Do it, then.  
  
Yami: *stamping on card because the flame started to spread* STUPID...FIRE!! OUT ALREADY!!  
  
Kaiba: *blink*  
  
Pegasus: You don't believe in me.  
  
Kaiba: *looks back at Pegasus* I don't.  
  
Pegasus: What evidence would you have of my reality beyond that of your senses?  
  
Kaiba: I don't know.  
  
Yami: *sighs* Phew! There, it's out!  
  
Ryou: Good Job, Firefighter Yami.  
  
Yami: *smiles proudly again*  
  
Kaiba: Wha..?  
  
Pegasus: Why do you doubt your senses?  
  
Kaiba: Because a little thing affects them. A slight disorder of the stomach makes them cheats. You may be an undigested bit of beef, a blot of mustard, a crumb of cheese, a fragment of an underdone potato. There's more of gravy than of grave about you, whatever you are!  
  
Um...*picks up a toothpick* You see this toothpick?  
  
Pegasus: I do.  
  
Kaiba: You are not looking at it.  
  
Pegasus: But I see it, notwithstanding.  
  
Kaiba: Well! I have but to swallow this, and be for the rest of my days persecuted by a legion of goblins, all of my own creation. Humbug, I tell you; humbug!  
  
Pegasus: *makes a sad attempt of a ghostly wail*  
  
Kaiba: *sighs, then falls upon his knees and clasps his hands before his face* Mercy! Dreadful apparition, why do you trouble me?  
  
Pegasus: Man of the worldly mind! Do you believe in me or not?  
  
Kaiba: I do. I must. But why do spirits walk the earth, and why do they come to me?  
  
Pegasus: It is required of every man that the spirit within him should walk abroad among his fellow-men, and travel far and wide; and if that spirit goes not forth in life, it is condemned to do so after death. It is doomed to wander through the world -- oh, woe is me! -- and witness what it cannot share, but might have shared on earth, and turned to happiness! *sad ghostly wail again*  
  
Kaiba: You are fettered. Tell me why?  
  
Pegasus: I wear the chain I forged in life, I made it link by link, and yard by yard; I girded it on of my own free will, and of my own free will I wore it. Is its pattern strange to you?  
  
Kaiba: *blink* Uh--  
  
Pegasus: Or would you know the weight and length of the strong coil you bear yourself? It was full as heavy and as long as this, seven Christmas Eves ago. You have laboured on it, since. It is a ponderous chain!  
  
Kaiba: You must have been very slow about it, Jacob.  
  
Pegasus: Slow!  
  
Kaiba: Seven years dead, and travelling all the time?  
  
Pegasus: The whole time. No rest, no peace. Incessant torture of remorse.  
  
Kaiba: You travel fast?  
  
Pegasus: On the wings of the wind.  
  
Kaiba: You might have got over a great quantity of ground in seven years.  
  
Pegasus: *yet another sad ghostly cry, and shakes his chains* Oh! captive, bound, and double-ironed, not to know, that ages of incessant labour by immortal creatures, for this earth must pass into eternity before the good of which it is susceptible is all developed. Not to know that any Christian spirit working kindly in its little sphere, whatever it may be, will find its mortal life too short for its vast means of usefulness. Not to know that no space of regret can make amends for one life's opportunities misused! Yet such was I! Oh! Such was I!  
  
Kaiba: But you were always a good man of business, Jacob.  
  
Pegasus: Business! Mankind was my business. The common welfare was my business; charity, mercy, forbearance, and benevolence, were, all, my business. The dealings of my trade were but a drop of water in the comprehensive ocean of my business!  
  
At this time of the rolling year, I suffer most. Why did I walk through crowds of fellow-beings with my eyes turned down, and never raise them to that blessed Star which led the Wise Men to a poor abode? Were there no poor homes to which its light would have conducted me!  
  
Kaiba: Right..  
  
Pegasus: Hear me! My time is nearly gone.  
  
Kaiba: I will, but don't be hard upon me! Don't be flowery, Jacob! Pray!  
  
Pegasus: How it is that I appear before you in a shape that you can see, I may not tell. I have sat invisible beside you many and many a day.  
  
Kaiba: o.o;  
  
Pegasus: That is no light part of my penance, I am here to-night to warn you, that you have yet a chance and hope of escaping my fate. A chance and hope of my procuring, Ebenezer.  
  
Kaiba: (Oh yeah, that's Scrooge's first name.)  
  
Yami: What kind of name is Ebenezer?!  
  
Yugi: Yami! Hush!  
  
Yami: Sorry.  
  
Kaiba: You were always a good friend to me. Thank'ee!  
  
Pegasus: You will be haunted by Three Spirits.  
  
Kaiba: Is that the chance and hope you mentioned, Jacob?  
  
Pegasus: It is.  
  
Kaiba: I -- I think I'd rather not.  
  
Pegasus: Without their visits, you cannot hope to shun the path I tread. Expect the first tomorrow, when the bell tolls One.  
  
Kaiba: Couldn't I take 'em all at once, and have it over, Jacob? *hint hint*  
  
Pegasus: Expect the second on the next night at the same hour. The third upon the next night when the last stroke of Twelve has ceased to vibrate. Look to see me no more; and look that, for your own sake, you remember what has passed between us.  
  
Kaiba: Er...  
  
Pegasus: *disappears*  
  
*Curtain closes*  
  
[Applause]  
  
Yugi: *hops out* Hi! That was the end of Part 2 of 2! The second chapter shall begin after a small break! *hops back off stage*  
  
[Applause]  
  
*Behind stage* AHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS BLUE EYES?!  
  
It wasn't me! Honest!  
  
Stop lying Yami! It was you!  
  
NO! IT WASN'T!! AHHH!!!  
  
[crashing noises and screams and yells]  
  
Yugi: Um..they're just rehersing, folks ^_^; heh. *runs behind stage*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Leena: Well, that was odd.  
  
Chibi Yagi: Yeah. But good storyline so far.  
  
Leena: I didn't expect Pegasus to get so many lines, I mean, for a dead guy and all.  
  
Chib Yagi: *nods*  
  
Leena: Well, that's it for Part 2 of the 1st chapter in A Christmas Carol! Send in your reviews everyone! I love to read them all! ^_^  
  
Chibi Yagi: Bye! Be sure to come back for scene 3! 


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Leena: Hello! Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh!'s A Christmas Carol, Part 3! I hope you enjoyed your break!  
  
Chibi Yagi: We aren't sure yet, but we THINK that Yami is okay from the last chapter.  
  
Leena: But we aren't sure yet. Um..Yagi?  
  
Chibi Yagi: Yes?  
  
Leena: Disclaimer?  
  
Chibi Yagi: *sighs*  
  
Leena does not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor any real anime character what-so-ever. She owns me though. She also does not own the story A Christmas Carol, which the play is based on, or the idea of making an A Christmas Carol and Anime/Cartoon crossover. Some lines in the play are acutally FROM A Christmas Carol, which Leena also does not own.  
  
Leena: Don't ya just LOVE copy+paste?  
  
Chibi Yagi: Yes. Yes I do.  
  
Leena: ^_^ Heh. Yeah.  
  
Chibi Yagi: When's the play going to start again?  
  
Leena: How the hell should I know?  
  
Chibi Yagi: Because you're typing up the story.  
  
Leena: O.o; Quiet you.  
  
Chibi Yagi: -_-;  
  
Leena: Fine. Play starts ....NOW! *snaps her fingers*  
  
*lights dim*  
  
Chibi Yagi: How'd you do that?  
  
Leena: *in mocking voice* Because I'm typing up the story!  
  
Chibi Yagi: o.o;  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Applause]  
  
Yugi: *hops out* HI!!! WELCOME BACK TO OUR PLAY!! I'M GLAD YA DIDN'T RUN AWAY, AND THAT YOU CAME BACK CAUSE THATS GOOD CAUSE YOU ARE OUR VIEWERS CAUSE THATS GOOD TOO AND CAUSE--  
  
Yami: NO MORE SUGAR CUBES FOR YOU!! *pulls Yugi off stage*  
  
*Curtains open and the scene is in "Scrooge's" bedroom. Kaiba is dressed up in pajamas (hehe) and laying in the bed with the covers over his head*  
  
Kaiba: *flips the covers off his head and looks around*  
  
*clock chimes 12*  
  
Kaiba: But I went to bed at past 2! The clocks must be wrong! *looks at his watch which says 12* Why, it isn't possible that I can have slept through a whole day and far into another night. It isn't possible that anything has happened to the sun, and this is twelve at noon! *scrambles out of bed and runs to his window* Was it a dream or not?  
  
*Clock chiming*  
  
Kaiba: A quater past.  
  
*Clock chimes again*  
  
Kaiba: Half past!  
  
*Clock chimes yet again*  
  
Kaiba: A quater to it..  
  
*CHIME ONE MORE TIME! :D Hey that rhymes.*  
  
Kaiba: The hour itself, and nothing else! ..Huh?  
  
*lights flash*  
  
Yami: *standing there* Hi Kaib-- I mean Scroogey!  
  
Kaiba: *blink* Are you the Spirit, sir, whose coming was foretold to me?  
  
Yami: I am! *smiles proudly*  
  
Kaiba: Who, and what are you?  
  
Yami: I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.  
  
Kaiba: Long past?  
  
Yami: No. Your past.  
  
Kaiba: MY Past?! What the hell?! Yami, you can't be the Ghost of Christmas Past! You can't even handle the present!  
  
Yami: (Oooooooo..k....) *ahem* What! Would you so soon put out, with worldly hands, the light I give? Is it not enough that you are one of those whose passions made this cap, and force me through whole trains of years to wear it low upon my brow!  
  
Kaiba: *blink*  
  
Yami: TAKE HEED!  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Yami: Rise! Walk with me!  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs, the gets up and follows Yami*  
  
Yami: Um...*looks off stage to Yugi* Hey, Yugi? Um...what past am I suppose to take Kaiba to?  
  
Kaiba: How about the past just before YOU BURNED MY BLUE EYES so I can catch you doing it AND KICK YOUR ASS????!  
  
Yami: EEE! O.O; *runs*  
  
Kaiba: GET BACK HERE!!!! *chases Yami*  
  
Yami: SOMEONE!!! HELP ME!!  
  
Yugi: *sighs*  
  
*curtains close and Yugi walks out*  
  
Yugi: Urm, we're going to need a SLIGHT intermission to solve this out, so um. Yeah. Just wait for a sec.  
  
  
~*~ 5 Minutes Later ~*~  
  
  
Yugi: Hello everyone! That's all solved, so back to the play!  
  
Yami: *is a bit out of breath* Ok...*walks over to window and opens it*  
  
Kaiba: *waits and grumbles something about his Blue Eyes*  
  
Yami: *crawls out window and signals Kaiba to follow*  
  
Kaiba: *looks out window* I am mortal, and liable to fall.  
  
Yami: Bear but a touch of my hand there, *lays his hand upon his heart* and you shall be upheld in more than this!  
  
*scene changes magically yet again to a country road*  
  
Kaiba: *looks around* Good Heaven! I was bred in this place. I was a boy here!  
  
Yami: Your lip is trembling, and what is that upon your cheek?  
  
Kaiba: It's a zit, you idiot. Just take me to where ever you wanted to take me.  
  
Yami: (Eww.) Um...You recollect the way?  
  
Kaiba: Remember it! I could walk it blindfold.  
  
Yami: Strange to have forgotten it for so many years! Let us go on.  
  
*Both walk along the dirt road into a little town, walking past many cheery people*  
  
Yami: These are but shadows of the things that have been. They have no consciousness of us.  
  
Kaiba: Sweeeeet..  
  
Yami: Urm..  
  
Kaiba: *too busy naming all the people he walks by*  
  
Yami: A'ight. Urm, *looks around, then over to a school* The school is not quite deserted. A solitary child, neglected by his friends, is left there still.  
  
Kaiba: ;_; Yeah.  
  
Yami: Follow me. *walks to a house and goes into the back door*  
  
Kaiba: *follows*  
  
*Scene YET AGAIN changes into house*  
  
Kaiba: *looks around*   
  
Yami: *points to Mokuba, who is playing as the kid version on Scrooge/Kaiba*  
  
Mokuba: *reading*  
  
Shadi: *walks in and sighs at the thought of asking why he's doing this*  
  
Kaiba: Why, it's Ali Baba! It's dear old honest Ali Baba! Yes, yes, I know! One Christmas time, when yonder solitary child was left here all alone, he did come, for the first time, just like that. Poor boy! And Valentine,'' said Scrooge, ``and his wild brother, Orson; there they go! And what's his name, who was put down in his drawers, asleep, at the Gate of Damascus; don't you see him! And the Sultan's Groom turned upside-down by the Genii; there he is upon his head! Serve him right. I'm glad of it. What business had he to be married to the Princess!  
  
Yami: *pretends to listen to Kaiba talking*  
  
Kaiba: There's the Parrot! Green body and yellow tail, with a thing like a lettuce growing out of the top of his head; there he is! Poor Robin Crusoe, he called him, when he came home again after sailing round the island. ``Poor Robin Crusoe, where have you been, Robin Crusoe?'' The man thought he was dreaming, but he wasn't. It was the Parrot, you know. There goes Friday, running for his life to the little creek! Halloa! Hoop! Halloo!  
  
Yami: *bored* Yeah-huh..  
  
Kaiba: Poor Boy! I wish, but it's too late now.  
  
Yami: What is the matter?  
  
Kaiba: Nothing, nothing. There was a boy singing a Christmas Carol at my door last night. I should like to have given him something: that's all.  
  
Yami: *smiles and waves his hand* Let us see another Christmas!  
  
Mokuba: *gets up and stands on a small pair of stilts to look taller*  
  
*scene AGAIN (yes, again) changes so the home is now dark, and dirty and musty, and no one but Mokuba is there*  
  
Kaiba: *looks @ Yami, then at the door*  
  
Rebecca: *runs in and hugs Mokuba* Dear, dear brother! I have come to bring you home, dear brother! *giggles* To bring you home, home, home!  
  
Mokuba: Home, little Fan?  
  
Rebecca: Yes! Home, for good and all. Home, for ever and ever. Father is so much kinder than he used to be, that home's like Heaven! He spoke so gently to me one dear night when I was going to bed, that I was not afraid to ask him once more if you might come home; and he said Yes, you should; and sent me in a coach to bring you. And you're to be a man! And are never to come back here; but first, we're to be together all the Christmas long, and have the merriest time in all the world.  
  
Yami: *looks @ his watch*  
  
Kaiba: *jabs Yami's arm to make him pay attention*  
  
Yami: (ow..)  
  
Mokuba: You are quite a woman, little Fan!  
  
Rebecca: *giggles and drags Mokuba towards the door*  
  
Yami: *watches* Always a delicate creature, whom a breath might have withered. But she had a large heart!  
  
Kaiba: So she had. You're right, I will not gainsay it, Spirit. God forbid!  
  
Yami: She died a woman, and had, as I think, children.  
  
Kaiba: One child.  
  
Yami: True, your nephew!  
  
Ryou: *peace sign*  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
Yami: Urm, Yugi? Can we...um, skip a few parts? Please? I forget my lines for all those.  
  
Yugi: o.o; *sigh* FINE..  
  
Yami: OK! Um, so yeah, you know the story, Scroogey. Happy La La Christmas, a'ight?  
  
Kaiba: What? Don't call me "Scroogey"! Fine. Whatever.  
  
Yami: OK!!! *claps his hands twice and a bright light shines*  
  
*scene is back in Scrooge's bedroom, and Yami is gone. Kaiba climbs into his bed and goes into a deep sleep*  
  
*Curtains Close*  
  
[Applause]  
  
Yugi: *hops back out* Hi again! Sorry about Yami-- I mean, The Ghost of Christmas Past and all..um...yeah. Well, that's it for part 3! I hope y'all come back to part 4 which will start soon! *hops back off stage*  
  
[Applause]  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Leena: That was an odd scene. o.0  
  
Chibi Yagi: Yeah.  
  
Leena: Well, while the break is going on, anything you'd like to say to the viewers?  
  
Chibi Yagi: Yup! ^_^ *ahem*  
  
Hi Yami Pika! ^_~  
  
and for Ori, I hope this'll be done by Christmas. Being that this started in November, and that Leena TRIES to type up one chapter everyday, I'm sure it should be done around the end of November or so.  
  
Leena: Yupyup! ^_^ hehe. Well, that's it for Chapter 3! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Send in those reviews! I love to read them, and thank you for all the compliments! ^_^  
  
Chibi Yagi: Bye!! *waves* 


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present, NOT PRES...

Leena: Hiya Everybody! I'm back!  
  
Chibi Yagi: You were always there.  
  
Leena: o.o; urm. Yeah.  
  
Chibi Yagi: I'm not even going to let you ask.   
  
Leena does not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor any real anime character what-so-ever. She owns me though. She also does not own the story A Christmas Carol, which the play is based on, or the idea of making an A Christmas Carol and Anime/Cartoon crossover. Some lines in the play are acutally FROM A Christmas Carol, which Leena also does not own.  
  
Leena: Hey! I wanted to read the disclaimer!  
  
Chibi Yagi: *sigh*  
  
Leena: Anyway, This is Chapter 4 of this um...How evr so Chapters of the story. And all I want to say is--  
  
*little Gold Dragon (that looks kind of like a cat) with white wings and black paws hops into the seat next to Leena*  
  
Leena: Oh! Hello! Everyone, this is Seto!  
  
Seto: Hi!  
  
Leena: He belongs to my dear friend, Pika-chan, therefore, NO STEALING HIM in your fanfics.   
  
Seto: ^_^ yupyup. That's right!  
  
Chibi Yagi: Your name sounds familiar...  
  
Seto: PLEASE don't get me confused with Seto Kaiba! I'M Seto, and HE'S Kaiba in this story.  
  
Leena: *nods*  
  
Chibi Yagi: ok.  
  
Seto: Sooooooooo, what have I missed?  
  
Leena: Not much. Joey being an idiot, Yami almost burning down the whole stage and forgeting his lines, Kaiba trying to kill Yami..  
  
Seto: I mean in the PLAY.  
  
Chibi Yagi: That IS in the play.  
  
Seto: Oh.  
  
*lights dim*  
  
Leena: Oh! It's starting!! Shh!  
  
Chibi Yagi: Enjoy the show!  
  
Leena: I SAID "SHH!"!!!  
  
Chibi Yagi: *sigh*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Applause]  
  
Yugi: *yet again, hops out* HI! Welcome back to the play! Just a re-cap, Scrooge has just finished meeting the Ghost of Christmas Past! So you know who comes next! Enjoy the play! *hops off stage*  
  
[Applause]  
  
*Curtain opens and Kaiba is in his bed*  
  
Joey: *runs across stage holding a sign that says: "1:00 am"*  
  
Kaiba: *looks up* Hm. no ghosts. HA! *waits*  
  
Mokuba: *hops across stage w/ sign that says: "10 Minutes Later"*  
  
Kaiba: *blink*  
  
Mai: *struts across stage w/ sign that says: "A Quater Past"*  
  
Kaiba: *blink blink* Huh. Still no ghosts. Ahhhhhhh Well! *lays down*  
  
Voice: SCROOGE!  
  
Yami: *whispers* It's "Scroogey"!  
  
Tea: Shut up! *thwacks Yami in the head*  
  
Yami: OoOw.. ;_;  
  
Kaiba: Urm..  
  
Voice: *blink (how does a voice blink?)*   
  
Kaiba: *gets up*  
  
*rooms magicaly changes into a Christmas Living room*  
  
Kaiba: Gah!  
  
Tristan: *walks out* Come in! Come in and know me better, man!  
  
Kaiba: *underbreath* Oh great. *walks over to Tristan*  
  
Tristan: I am the Ghost of Christmas Present! Look upon me!  
  
Yami: Present? Presents? SANTA?!  
  
Yugi: No Yami. Present as in NOW. Besides, Santa isn't a ghost.  
  
Yami: St. Nick is.  
  
Yugi: Where'd you learn that?  
  
Yami: Internet.  
  
Yugi: Where'd you get the internet?  
  
Yami: Computer.  
  
Yugi: And where'd you get the computer?  
  
Yami: Internet.  
  
Yugi: *sigh*  
  
Kaiba: *looks upon Tristan ignoring the conversation backstage*  
  
Tristan:You have never seen the like of me before!  
  
Kaiba: Never.  
  
Tristan: Have never walked forth with the younger members of my family; meaning (for I am very young) my elder brothers born in these later years?  
  
Kaiba: Uh...I don't think I have. I'm afraid I have not. Have you had many brothers, Spirit?  
  
Tristan: More than eighteen hundred.  
  
Kaiba: A tremendous family to provide for!  
  
Tristan: Hell ya!  
  
Kaiba: *blink*  
  
Yami: -.-; There's too much blinking in the chapter.  
  
Yugi: *blink*  
  
Yami: Stoppit!  
  
Yugi: *giggles evily then blinks a lot*  
  
Yami: *shrieks* STOPPIT!!!  
  
Yugi: hehe!  
  
Kaiba: BACK TO THE PLAY...  
  
Tristan: Really though!  
  
Kaiba: Where were we?  
  
Tristan: Um...here! Come with me! *walks off*  
  
Kaiba: *shrugs and follows*  
  
*scene changes again to outside a little house. A light is coming from the window*  
  
Tristan: WINDOW! LOOK IN! NOW!!  
  
Kaiba: English please.  
  
Tristan: Look in the window.  
  
Kaiba: *looks in* Ooh boy. A dog.  
  
Joey: *in little house* I'M NOT A DOG!!  
  
Kaiba: Sure look like one.  
  
Joey: GRR...  
  
Tristan: *thwacks Joey in the head* Just stick to the script..  
  
Joey: Ow. *sigh* Oh my wonderful wife, come here and join me and the warm glow of the fire. You too, my son.  
  
*Tea and Mokuba come out and sit next to Joey*  
  
Tristan: You know who this is, don't you?  
  
Kaiba: Yeah, it's a girl, a little boy, and a dog.  
  
Joey: WHY YOU!!  
  
Tristan: *glares @ Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *sigh* and a guy.  
  
Joey: *nods*  
  
Tristan: Well, as you can see they are-- OMG!! *looks @ watch* It's time for supper! Gotta go! *runs off stage*  
  
Yami: There goes St. Nick.  
  
Yugi: *hops out on stage* Um. We'll return after the Spirit of Christmas Present gets a bite to eat! Just...stay tuned. o.0 *runs off stage*  
  
Seto: HAHA! YOU SCREWED UP KAIBA!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up you name-stealing-flying-cat-dragon-thingy!! *storms off stage*  
  
Audience: *blink*  
  
Yami: STOPE THE BLINKING DAMNIT!!!!!!!! *runs around screaming*  
  
*Curtains close*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Leena: *blink* Well...urm. That was weird.  
  
Chibi Yagi: I'll say so!  
  
Leena: ANYWAY...sorry for the big delay people! Leena took a little break from storywriting. Also, another adding to the disclaimer:  
  
I do not own that little Internet joke. I got it from the show Fairly Odd Parents, which is one of my favourite Non-Anime cartoons.   
  
Chibi Yagi: *nods*  
  
Seto: Wow. That was amusing.  
  
Leena: Wasn't it? Now, if you'll excuse me, Tristan gave me an idea. *gets up*  
  
Chibi Yagi: What are you doing?  
  
Leena: Getting some food! i'm starved! *runs out of theatre*  
  
Chibi Yagi: *blink* ANYWAY, again, sorry for the delay, and send in those reviews! We love to read them! Good-bye!  
  
Seto: Seeya!  
  
Yami: THE BLINKING!! STOP THE BLINKING!!!! 


End file.
